


Home

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Gags, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy's Master comes home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The door creaks open and my ears perk up, rear wiggling back and forth as it opens further and he walks in, stripping his jacket off and kneeling down.  
I pounce, barking and licking his face eagerly.  
He laughs, letting it go on for a few minutes before gently pushing me off. "Down, puppy. Yes, yes, I know you're excited to see me; I'm glad to see you too. Now fetch." He snaps his fingers and I scramble down the hall into the living room, zeroing in on his slippers and biting down on the toes, lifting my head at the same time and grinning as the well-worn shoes dangle from my mouth.  
I pad down the hall, slippers aloft and triumphantly drop them at his feet. He ruffles my hair, softly squeezing the nape of my neck under the collar. "Good boy," he murmurs, sliding his feet into the slippers and walking down the hall into the living room. "Come on, puppy. Let's relax after a hard day of work."  
I let out an arf and follow him, watching as he flops down on the couch, hunting around for the remote and turning on the TV. He glances down at me, winding his fingers through my hair and I lean into his touch, purring happily.  
"Silly puppy," he says softly, patting the cushion next to him. "Up."  
I clamber onto the couch, settling my head on his thigh.  
"There's a good boy." He runs his fingers through my hair, grinning as I burrow my face closer into his thigh. "You're just the cutest puppy, aren't you?"  
I let out a muffled bark and wiggle my ass in the air.  
"Yes you are," he coos. "You are the cutest puppy." He runs his hand down my back, squeezing my rear. I squirm, rolling over onto my back and looking up at him, letting out a low whimper. He chuckles. "Puppy doesn't get a bellyrub until he speaks."  
I bark, the sound ringing throughout the living room and he laughs, skimming his fingers over my stomach before kneading the soft flesh. I groan low in my throat and arch my back, pressing into his hands.  
"Puppy just loves his bellyrubs doesn't he? Mmm, roll over and I'll give my puppy a nice thorough rubdown."  
I let out a small bark and roll over, looking back over my shoulder at him expectantly.  
"Arf?"  
He chuckles. "Hold on, hold on, you silly thing. Let me get your shirt off."  
I sit up and let him unbutton my shirt, sliding it down my shoulders and draping it over the other arm of the couch, before flopping back down onto my stomach.  
He grins down at me, ruffling my hair before moving down to the nape of my neck, squeezing the flesh.  
"Mmm, puppy's all tense. The poor thing," he says, squeezing down my upper back and I groan.  
"Good boy." he presses into my shoulders, slowly moving down, rubbing hard into my skin and I squirm a little. He swats my ass. "Quit squirming, puppy."  
I whine and try desperately to stop my body from squirming as his hands skim my sides. He chuckles.  
"Oh-ho, looks like my puppy's ticklish, hmm?" His fingers dig in deeper and I fail at trying to hold my body still, squirming anyway, trying in vain to evade his fingers.  
"Such a squirmy puppy, isn't he? Oh yes he is."  
He pulls his fingers out from my sides and licks a stripe down my skin, ending at top of my hole, dragging his warm tongue around the edge. "I love it when I make my puppy squirm."  
I whine, arching my hips against him. He hums, pulling off and straddling me, pinning my wrists above my head. "Puppy's awful noisy tonight. I think I should do something about that, don't you?"  
Another whine and I shake my head, tongue lolling out of my mouth. He gets off, nudging at me to turn over, and I obey, watching as he straddles me again, his precome soaked boxers held aloft.  
"Yeah I'm definitely going do something about my whiny puppy," he says, pressing his wet boxers against my lips. "Open up, puppy."  
I let out a whimper as he pushes the boxers past my lips, the salty sweaty taste hitting my tongue and I groan.  
"There's a good boy, these'll keep you nice and quiet now."  
"Hmph." He ruffles my hair, grinning down at me and rolling his hips. "Mmmm-mmf!"  
"Oh puppy likes that does he?" I arch my hips against his needily, muffled whimpers escaping my mouth. "Oh yes he does." He reaches down and squeezes a nipple and I gasp against the boxers. He smirks, doing it again to the other one, rolling the nub between his fingers. "I know my puppy likes it when I do this." He leans forward, cupping a breast in his hand and dragging it closer to his mouth, darting his tongue out and licking the nipple. I moan around the gag, drool soaking the already damp fabric and buck up against him, feeling his hard cock through his sweats. He groans back in response, grinding his hips down.  
"Gotta get these off, puppy. Then maybe I'll fuck you, slide my cock in real deep, make you take it all, leave you wide open and covered in lube, get you all slippery, slip my dick in between your thighs 'til you're covered in come or maybe I'll get even closer, let you suck my dick, paint your face with my seed. Bet you'd love that, puppy."  
I whine, nodding my head eagerly.  
He pauses, still on top of me. "Let's see. You can't speak, I made sure of that, so I guess you could hold up your fingers?"  
I groan behind my gag and hold up two fingers. "You're terrible," I tell him, voice muffled. He laughs, ruffling my hair and getting off me.  
"I'll get the lube, puppy. Be right back."  
"Mmmph!"  
"Oh right your gag. Well all the precome's probably been sucked out of it by now so I guess I can take it out. And I do like hearing you fully." He tugs the boxers out of my mouth and I move my jaw, grinning at him.  
"The lube?"  
"I'm going, I'm going." He walks out, humming contentedly.  
And comes back in, bottle of lube held in his hand. "Got it! Let's have some fun, puppy."  
"Finally."  
He crosses the room and slaps my thigh hard. "Brat," he mutters fondly, shaking out his hand. "You know what happens to puppies who get all smart-ass with their owners."  
"Duh. We get treats 'cause we're so cute."  
He snorts, tweaking my ear. "No, puppies who get all smart-ass with their owners get smacked," he says, sliding his sweats off and settling between my legs, hard cock pressed against my legs.  
"But I like getting smacked."  
He rolls his eyes. "Next I'm gonna start just ignoring you. Bet you'll be willing and compliant then, huh?"  
I whimper and pout. " _No_ , I don't like that."  
He chuckles, fingers digging into my scalp and my whimper turns into a moan. "That's better, puppy. Close your legs."  
I do, yelping softly as cold lube slithers onto my thighs before his warm hands move it around. "There we go, puppy, now you're all slick."  
I grin up at him. "'bout time."  
Another smack, this time to my shoulder. "I've told you about the sass, puppy." He slides his cock between my thighs, leaning up and taking a breast into his mouth, running his tongue over the nipple and I gasp.  
" _Oh_ , that feels good."  
"You're so tight, puppy. And it's all for me, isn't it?"  
"Mmm, yes, Sir." His cock slides back and forth between my thighs, driving me mad with friction.  
"Good boy."  
I can feel how hot his cock is, pressing against my thighs as he thrusts his hips before leaning back, lifting his hard length off my legs.  
"C'mere, puppy. I got flavored lube so you'll be fine."  
I slide out from under him and bury my face into his crotch, inhaling the mix of musk and apple-flavored lube. He chuckles, laying his hand against the top of my head and pressing me more against his crotch.  
"Mmmf-hmph!"  
"Oh hush, puppy, I know you like this. Open up."  
I open my mouth, letting the tip of his cock slip into my mouth, the sweet green apple taste almost overpowering his musk, and pull off. "Bleh! That lube tastes gross. Go wash it off then I'll suck you off."  
He laughs, squeezing my shoulder. "Demanding thing, aren't you?"  
"Seriously, it's gross. And I like green-apple flavor."  
"Oh all right. Be right back, puppy." He gets up and then I hear the faucet running in the bathroom and he comes out, shaking his palms off. "Toss me my pants, puppy."  
I do and watch as he wipes his hands off, cock still hard, and settles back into his spot on the couch.  
"All right, pup, I washed off the lube. Is my dick to your liking now?"  
I lean forward, taking the tip of his cock in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the head, before sliding more of him into my mouth, grinning around his length.  
He yelps softly, pressing lightly down on my head and I glance up at him through my eyelashes.  
"My good boy," he murmurs, gently running his fingers through my hair and I close my eyes in pleasure, sucking on his cock.  
He keeps petting me as I run my tongue over his cock, gliding over veins, and he groans, fingers digging into my shoulder. "Nnrgh, puppy. I'm gonna-"  
He comes, sending spurts of hot seed down my throat and I swallow greedily before he gently shoves me off. "All right, pup, I'm good. Let's get you a little something, hmm?" He dips his fingers down, pressing into my wet slit and they slide in easily. I let out a groan as he crooks his fingers, grinning at me. "Gosh you're so wet, puppy. Better be careful you don't get the couch wet, huh?"  
I moan breathily and nod, gasping as he slides his fingers deeper in. "Yes Sir."  
"You gonna come for me, puppy?" he murmurs.  
"I'm not a fountain."  
He swats my thigh. "Brat. You know what I mean. Should just pull out, leave you high and dry and begging me to let you come. Actually I like that idea." He slides his fingers back out, being sure to do it nice and slow and I whine.  
"I don't."  
He chuckles, slipping his soaked fingers into his mouth and sucking noisily. "Too bad, puppy."  
Another whine and I watch him continue to suck on his fingers, grinning at me.  
"Oh you poor thing. Just so needy aren't you?"  
I arch my hips up towards him. "Please, Sir, yes Sir, so needy, please."  
He grins, running a wet finger down my thigh and I groan. "Mmm, I love listening to you beg, puppy."  
"Sir...."  
A chuckle and he ruffles my hair. "Maybe I could help you out a little, puppy. Turn you over onto your back, bury my face between your cheeks, licking in short little strokes first, pressing deeper in, feeling you buck and squirm against me as I pin you down with my hands and drive in, licking your ass with broad strokes as you moan and try to writhe underneath me-"  
I interrupt him with a groan and come, coating his fingers with sticky seed, panting.  
"Nnrgh."  
"Good boy, puppy."


End file.
